


Completely Innocent Encounters

by Chie (Chierafied)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out innocent. At first it had just been the silent admiring of two finely shaped legs. A completely harmless hobby, right? But things started go downhill from there until everything got a bit out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Innocent Encounters

It had started out innocent. Things always started out innocent, like a pure snowflake floating down to rest on a mountaintop. And then, before you knew, the snowflake had hooked up with friends, forming a monstrous snowball that kept growing bigger and bigger as it cheerfully rolled down the mountainside before exploding into one messy mess of messiness.

But admittedly, it _had_ been pretty innocent at the beginning. At first it had just been the silent admiring of two finely shaped legs. A completely harmless hobby, especially since the female in question did not even bother covering them for she was too oblivious to realise that the garment she wore was rather indecent. Not that he minded that much, 'cause those were some fine legs indeed.

So, each time he sought out his half-brother, he'd steal a glance or two at those two nice female legs in between the swordplay. Stealing glances was completely innocent. But yet it had all started to go downhill from there. Soon he would realise that the reason he'd keep seeking out his half-brother was not so that he could humiliate him and poke fun out of him while trying to snatch Tetsusaiga to himself. No, the reason he sought out Inuyasha and the group he travelled with, was to see a bit more of those nice legs. It remained like that for some time, until he one day decided that he wanted to see more of her than just those legs.

And that was how the lord of the western lands found himself stalking his brother's miko companion as she left the camp to take a bath in the nearby onsen. When he stopped to think about it he came dangerously close to admitting to himself how silly he was behaving, but luckily he managed to circle around the problem. He was the lord of the western lands, and he did as he pleased. If he wanted to perch on a three branch and peep young bathing miko, then he would damn well just do so. And that he did.

The only problem was that he had to keep his distance unless he wanted to get caught and that was why he couldn't see everything quite in as much detail as he had hoped. But at least he got to see more than just a pair of legs and he had to admit to himself that this miko was rather fine specimen all over. So he went on like that for a while, stalking the bathing miko every now and then and appreciating the nice view.

Until one evening he decided that he wanted, for once, to see her properly. Which was how Kagome one evening found that there was a demon lord standing right before her while she was taking a bath. She was far too shocked to scream or feel embarrassed about the situation. She was so sure that he had come to kill her now she was weaponless and alone that she almost missed the way he was staring at her. Almost. Her fear subsided but confusion grew as she realised that the expression in his eyes was oddly calculating. His eyes swept over her form and she just knew he was checking her out. And then, slowly but surely there was a smirk on his face and there was no denying it. Then he turned around and swept away disappearing as abruptly as he had appeared.

Kagome was left to stare after him, her mouth hanging open while her mind was frantically trying to process what the hell had just happened.

The next time he showed up, she had already somewhat expected him. This time she just kept bathing, ignoring his presence the best she could. There was no harm in watching and she didn't mind him that much anyway, since he just stood there and remained silent.

It went on like that for a week or two, until Kagome one day shockingly realised that she rather enjoyed her peeping tom. For once, there was a male who obviously was showing interest in her. A male who wasn't a total jerk, who actually had some manners unlike some male she knew. A male who was rather good-looking himself. But that of course was an understatement. Sesshoumaru truly was one hot demon lord, even on the inhuman standards. And if such a male was ogling her, she wasn't complaining at all.

So the next time he arrived to ogle at her, instead of ignoring him like she had done so far, she actually answered to his gaze and smirked. He tilted his head, looked at her and then smirked back. She took a few steps towards him and then beckoned him to come closer. Curiously he quirked his brow and slowly approached the miko until he was standing at the edge of the water. She smiled at him coyly.

Then she splashed a good deal of water on him. Dripping wet he glared at her demanding an explanation.

And that was when they broke the silence.

"Oh, don't give me such a look," she said casually.

He scowled at the casualty and flexed his claws threateningly.

"Puh-lease." she rolled her eyes. "If you had been intending to kill me, you had done so ages ago."

The miko did have a point. Blast it all.

"I'm just trying to make things even," she continued conversationally. "After all it is rather unfair that I serve as some sort of a personal eye candy for you without getting anything in return."

"So you splash water on me?"

It was the first time he had spoken out loud and his voice was deep. She had to fight back an involuntary gasp and struggled for a moment to keep her mind from going into a hazy drooling blankness.

"An eye for an eye," she demanded.

She crossed her arms across her chest and he noted how the gesture made her breasts perk and found that his mouth had suddenly gone just a bit dry. He fought the sudden urge to lick his lips.

"Fine," he replied after a moment of silence and then slid out of his haori.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and despite the blush tinting her cheeks she kept staring.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the swell of his male pride at her reaction no less than he could suppress the smirk spreading on his lips.

Idly Kagome ogled at the divine creature before her and wondered whether she had just gained more than she had bargained for.

The next time she slipped away from the camp to have a bath, she found one demon lord waiting for her in the onsen. For some odd reason she was not really surprised by that. From then on, they bathed together though each of them kept to themselves, save for some stolen glances. It was quite a peaceful existence altogether, one where both sides got what they wanted.

At times Kagome did feel a bit guilty for fraternizing with the enemy, but then she reminded herself that Sesshoumaru hadn't tried to kill her, to blackmail her to steal Tetsusaiga for him, or behaved dishonestly or suspiciously at any point. Well, it was a bit suspicious to peep on bathing mikos but that was totally beside the point. The point being that Sesshoumaru hadn't even laid a hand on her!

And in some far away corner of her mind, Kagome couldn't help but wonder would she really object if he ever decided to try.

That day they got caught up in a pretty bad battle against a swarm of stupid, stupid bug demons and the fight had resulted in an all over bruised and bug-intestine laced with yucky green goo covered Kagome. She really needed her bath. ASAP. She told this to her friends while digging her towel and shampoos out of her backpack and then headed for the hot spring.

As had become usual, Sesshoumaru was already waiting in the onsen, relaxing and massaging his scalp. When he picked up Kagome's nearing scent he lifted his head. His face - as was very typical of Sesshoumaru - did not expose the quantity of his surprise at the sight of her. She looked exhausted and, for what he could deduce from her appearance, the exhaustion was for an obvious reason. The smelly green goo didn't quite suite her. He fought off the sudden urge to wrinkle his nose. Instead he tilted his head as he studied her when she tried her best to peel off the clothes that seemed to be glued to her skin in a very uncomfortable way.

"Rough day?"

Although his tone was as indifferent as ever, she could sense his obvious amusement. She sent a nasty glare in his way.

"Don't even go there, mister."

It was a bit weird, she admitted to herself as she was still trying her best to fight the losing battle against her gooey clothes. They hadn't really talked since the day she had stood up to him and demanded an eye for an eye and even back then she had done most of the talking. And here he was now, talking to her. Actually trying to start a conversation...?

As the realisation hit her she dropped her vain efforts of struggling off her socks and turned to stare at him, her mouth hanging slightly agape.

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow as he studied the miko. She was staring at him, her expression as if she had seen a ghost. She was bent over, her hands forgotten to clutch a sock that was halfway down her calf. She had managed to peel off her shirt, so besides her socks, she had on only her skirt and a tank top which she wore under her uniform's shirt. The tank top had also got its fair share of the goo and was thus glued to her skin as well. Since the tank top also happened to be white, her bra shone through like a beacon.

In the chaos of her mind, the words kept insistently going back and forth 'til she blurted them out of her mouth.

"Are you trying to start a conversation with me?" She blinked.

The sound of her voice forced him to put a rein on his wandering thoughts. He focused his eyes back to her face.

"Would this Sesshoumaru waste his breath just to poke fun out of you?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, you would and that is not an answer."

He hnn'ed and went back to massaging his scalp with his claws.

She huffed to declare her exasperation to the world. Then she continued to fight against her gooey socks.

A moment or two later she was finally free and stretched before turning to the onsen. She dipped her toe in the hot water and squealed in anticipation. However, as she was going to walk deeper to the spring, he stopped her.

"Stay there."

She looked at him and frowned. He was staring at her, and his eyes seemed very intense. Confused, Kagome stilled.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Turn."

She huffed and turned her back at him. Thus she did not see the disapproving small shake of his head as he studied her form.

"Come here."

"Are you going to keep bossing me?"

"Are you going to keep disobeying me?"

"You're infuriating, you know," Kagome complained, but complied. She walked over to him. The water reached to her armpits where he was standing. "So what's up with you?"

"You're bruised."

"That happens in battles, you know. Well, maybe not to you since you're the great demon lord, but since I happen to be a weak mortal, I bruise."

He frowned and without thinking grabbed her shoulders hard, pinning her down with his levelled stare.

"You are not weak."

Kagome stared back blinking, too freaked out to properly register his words. Her thoughts seemed to mainly focus on how he was holding her and staring at her.

"I am not?"

He turned away and went to the edge of the spring to dig around his pile of clothes for awhile before returning to the water and walking to her, holding something in his hand.

She stared at him.

He didn't offer any explanations, he simply set the jar down onto a nearby rock and opened it, dipping his fingers in whatever substance it was in the jar and then began to rub it on her skin.

Her brain seemed to have frozen as she struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"Uhhh... Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?"

He ignored her.

She resisted an urge to squirm at his touch and desperately tried to figure out something to say to distract him - and herself for the matter.

"What is that thing?"

"Salve. It'll help you heal."

"Oh."

She felt stupid for some reason. She hadn't expected him to, well, _care_. She had expected him to laugh at her and to mock her mortality but here he was, rubbing healing salve all her body.

_He was rubbing salve all over her body._

There was a lump in her throat all of sudden. She swallowed nervously but the lump remained.

So much for not being laid a hand on... Kagome felt a bit dizzy.

His intention had been just to help her heal her bruises - though why did he care he did not know and he didn't even want to learn the answer to that question. However, after he had spread the salve all over her shoulders and arms and bust, he suddenly came to realise that he was in fact holding her breast in his hand.

He froze and his widened eyes flew to her face. She was blushing heavily and her eyes were wide and surprised.

It was hard to tell which one of them was more embarrassed. Naturally, Sesshoumaru was telling himself that such emotions as embarrassment were beneath great demon lords like himself, but even he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

He got his limbs to move again and snatched his hand away as if it had got burned.

Kagome found her breath to be a bit shallow for some odd reason. She felt like she should say something.

"Uhhm..."

Her mind was blank. Her breast felt warm where he had been touching it. She knew he hadn't meant to, and oddly enough though she felt slightly embarrassed, she was not offended at all.

"Uhm... It's okay. You can put on the salve if you want to."

After that it was rather awkward since both of them were suddenly aware of themselves and each other: They were both very much naked in a hot spring and he was rubbing her.

Kagome blushed and corrected her thoughts. _Rubbing **salve**. That's it, just rubbing salve..._

His hand was strong but gentle and warm and her mouth had gone dry...

Her skin grew warmer and warmer under his fingers and he knew he needed to stop before things would get out of hand but somehow it seemed to be already too late. It had been too late for a long, long time. He had fallen, there was more to it than mere physical attraction. Why else would he care about her bruises?

It was all too much to realise in all too little time. Sesshoumaru stopped again and took a step back.

Kagome winced and then her hands flew to cover her mouth. What had that sound just now been? Why was she disappointed now that he was no longer touching her? What the hell was happening to her? What the hell was happening in the first place?

She looked at him and found him staring at her in shock.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked hesitantly. Her voice sounded a bit hoarse even to her.

He didn't reply and she bit her lip.

"Sesshoumaru, you look like a deer caught in headlights."

Still no reply.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?"

He stepped forward to stand before her reached his hand to cup her cheek.

She shivered.

"Sesshoumaru, what - "

He pressed his lips on hers, swallowed her words and held her close.

_Okay, this was unexpected._ Her mind was running a little circle called panic.

And then she felt his tongue to slip into her mouth.

_Oh God YES._

Every question, doubt, fear and shock forgotten, she melted. She felt hot, his skin was burning her but he still felt so good against her and - oh god he was kissing her neck.

Somewhere far away she realised that her feet were not on the ground anymore but her head was way too high up in the clouds to care.

His fangs gently scraped her neck and she gasped and suddenly she was lying on cool grass and had no clue how she had ended up there. Not that it mattered for right now all that mattered to her was the demon lord hovering above her, trailing burning paths on her skin with his clawed fingers.

Then he withdrew his hand and stared at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.

"Why did you stop," she asked breathlessly.

"Are you willing?"

"Does it look like I'm objecting to you?"

The corner of his lips twitched and for the briefest moment there was the smallest smile but she saw it and it made her heart flutter. Well, it made her heart flutter even more than it already was.

"It will hurt," he warned.

"I know," she replied.

And then no more words were needed. He positioned himself above her and while holding her gaze he pushed in and though she tried to bite her lip she couldn't help the shriek...

He picked on his pace when he heard her shriek. It had been so long since she had left for the onsen and he had become worried. Now it was like his worst fears had come true, someone had attacked her. He arrived to the clearing and was rooted to his spot, not believing his eyes. He swallowed his fear, Kagome was in trouble.

"Kitsunebi!"

Both of them froze as they heard the yell. The bluebell-coloured flames hit his shoulder causing no damage whatsoever. He growled in annoyance and turned to glare at the fox kit.

Kagome also turned to look at the pup. _No.No. No, this was not happening._

"Get away from Kagome and stop hurting her," Shippou yelled bravely.

"Shippou, I'm alright," Kagome tried to convince to kitsune. In vain.

The pup took a deep breath. Kagome paled.

"No, Shippou, don't - "

"INUYASHAAAAA! SESSHOUMARU IS HERE AND HE'S HURTING KAGOME!"

"Oh please tell me this isn't happening," Kagome groaned.

"You want me to lie to you?"

"This isn't the time, Sesshoumaru. This _really_ is not the time."

It did not take long for Inuyasha to run from the trees holding Tetsusaiga high above his head ready to strike. He was closely followed by the monk and the taijiya but as they reached the clearing and saw what had met Shippou's eyes moments ago all three stopped as if they had hit a wall.

Kagome's face was burning as she looked away avoiding her friends' eyes and she was trying to tell the ground beneath her how great it would be if it could just come and swallow her the sooner the better. Sesshoumaru was staring back at the sudden unexpected audience, his face as expressionless as ever.

The pregnant silence stretched until it was finally broken by Inuyasha's inquiry.

"What the HELL?"

"I assure you, it is exactly what it looks like," Sesshoumaru answered calmly and coldly.

"How the hell did this happen?!"

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow.

"My dear brother, sometimes two people, a male and a female feel mutual attraction towards each other and - "

"I don't mean that!" Inuyasha yelled blushing slightly. "Besides I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko who had squeezed her eyes shut and was still in the middle of wishing herself away.

"Well it would seem to me that she is not talking to you," he dryly remarked.

The monk cleared his throat.

"I think we had better to leave. Sango my dear, could you go get Shippou?"

Mutely the taijiya nodded, tearing her eyes off Sesshoumaru and Kagome and took the kit to her arms and started to go back to the camp.

Miroku took Inuyasha's shoulder into a tight grip and turned him around.

"Miroku! We can't leave them like _that_!"

"Oh, we can and we should. We're going back to camp and we'll leave Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone."

Inuyasha tried to protest but the sight of his brother with Kagome had somehow drained all the strength from his body so in the end he let Miroku walk him back to the camp. When the two reached the edge of the clearing Miroku looked back over his shoulder. His eyes met with Sesshoumaru's.

"Do carry on." The monk winked.

Then Kagome and Sesshoumaru were once again on their own.

It was like a mantra in her mind. _This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. I'm invisible, you cannot see me. Ground, come and swallow me! This. Is. Not. Happening._

"They're gone now," Sesshoumaru murmured close to her ear.

"This is not happening," Kagome stubbornly mumbled.

Because her eyes were still squeezed shut she missed the smirk that rose to his lips. This _was_ happening and he would show it to her.

When he moved slowly and deliberately in her, her eyes shot open.

It did not hurt anymore and it felt _good_ but still...

"Are you going to just carry on?" she objected, her voice just a bit hysteric in all the humiliation she was feeling.

He moved again while holding her gaze. The humiliation was rapidly fleeing and she had to bite her lip not to moan.

His face remained indifferent but there was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"You heard the monk."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
